In Sickness And In Health
by xoxomickeyxoxo
Summary: When Izzie goes up to meet Denny before the prom, he's alive and well. How does their life progress from there? Izzie/Denny oneshot. R&R please!


Hey everyone! I was watching the second season Grey's finale the other day, and once again, wished that Denny hadn't died. Here's what should have happened!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Izzie's heart pounded nervously as she pressed the button on the elevator, wondering if he would think she looked beautiful. She smoothed down her hair and dress one last time, wiping under her eyes to make sure her eyeliner hadn't smudged, or her mascara hadn't ran. She ran a finger slowly over her bangs to make sure that a piece of hair hadn't fallen out of her perfectly curled bangs. Her eyes watched the light change slowly on the buttons as her pulse started to race nervously. She heard the ding of the elevator and she took a deep breath as she headed down the hallway to his room.

"Hey," she said simply as she stood in the doorway to his room. Denny turned and looked at her, his eyes slightly widening as a grin spread over his face.

"Now, Isobel Stevens, after seeing you like that, I may want to cash in some of those sexual favors you have been promising me," Denny said deviously, his eyes twinkling. Izzie giggled, as she spun around, the pink taffeta billowing out around her like an umbrella.

"Come here so I can kiss you," he demanded and Izzie hurried over to him, dropping her sash and purse on the bed and holding his face tightly in her hands, she kissed him passionately, moving her pink lips against his own. They kissed for a few moments before she sat on the bed, leaning her head gently against his chest. She listened to the strong beating of his heart and sighed, knowing that even though she may as well have already been fired, she had Denny with her. Everything was okay now.

"Just one boob?" Denny asked softly and Izzie started to laugh, swinging her legs up onto the bed and resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"Don't you have that... dance to be getting to?"

"I'd rather be here," Izzie said simply, reaching up and pressing a finger against his pulse. It was beating strong and hard – he was alive.

* * *

It took two weeks for him to fully recover and was finally able to leave the hospital. Izzie was with him the whole time, unable to leave his bedside. She had another two weeks of her suspension as an intern, giving her the time she needed to take care of Denny.

"Let's go get a ring," Denny said one night, as they lay in bed.

"What?" Izzie said sleepily, not sure if she had even heard him right.

"Let's get a ring... I want to make this official," he said, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek.

"Denny...," she said, clasping his hand tightly. "We don't have to do this – you don't have to do this. I'm giving you another out," she said and he pressed a finger to her lips.  
"I already said I choose you... so tomorrow, we're going and I'm going to choose a fabulous ring for you, because I love you, Izzie. **I** love **you**," he said forcefully and kissed her, holding her closer to him.

At Denny's urging, they headed to Tiffanys – Izzie was averse to him spending this much on a ring, but couldn't help falling in love with a square cut diamond ring with small diamonds around the bigger one. He bought the ring with the proudest smile on his face that she had ever seen, and immediately following the purchase, he knelt down on one knee and proposed in the middle of the store, under the gaze of dozens of people.

They wed in a large church, with almost everyone they knew in attendance. Izzie was clad in a beautiful white dress and Denny in a tuxedo, looking so handsome that it hurt Izzie to look at him.

"I, Izobel Stevens, take you, Denny Duqette, to be my lawfully wedding husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward – For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Denny Duqette, take you, Izobel Stevens, to be my lawfully wedding wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward – For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The "in sickness and in health" struck a heavy chord with the couple, knowing that Denny could have died merely a few weeks ago, he could have been dead months ago. But he was alive and they thanked god every day for that.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

It wasn't long after the wedding that she figured out she was pregnant. The two weeks that they had spent in Paris were the best of their lives – even though for one week they barely left the hotel room, tangled in each others arms, staring deep into each other's eyes. But she knew, the minute she had run to the bathroom one morning, that it wasn't a result of the sushi she had ate last night, she just knew she was pregnant. Izzie realized that it wasn't a conversation that she had ever had with Denny. He knew about Hannah and she knew that he had never had kids, or been with a woman long enough to even consider the idea of children.

"What's wrong?" he had asked her when she came home, not looking as cheerful and ecstatic as before, worry and stress pulling at her eyelids.

"I'm pregnant." He stared at her for a moment before he wrapped her into a tight hug, laughing and smiling.

And when they went to the first ultrasound, they discovered the pregnancy was twins, a boy and a girl. Izzie cried tears of happiness while Denny laughed heartily and shouted to the entire hospital that he was going to be a father.

* * *

"Denny, I can't do this... It's too hard," Izzie pleaded, standing anxiously in the front of the the white building. Denny squeezed her hand reassuringly, and he pulled her towards the entrance, the twins in tow.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Duquette?" Izzie smiled and nodded, squeezing her sons hand.

"Well this must be Katharine and Nick. It's nice to finally meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too," they mumbled nervously, as Katharine buried her face in Denny's jacket and Nick looked up expectantly at his mom.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked and they nodded.

"Are you guys okay? You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know. You can just start school next year." Denny nudged her, stopping her incessant rambling.

"Iz, they're gonna be fine. I love you, munchkins."

"Love you too, mommy and daddy." They called as the teacher led them down the hall. Izzie stood at the end of the hallway, and reached for Denny's hand, as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Anyway, once they're gone all day, it'll give us time to look after little no-name here for a while." Izzie smiled as Denny rubbed her distended belly with a grin on his face.

"I love you Izobel Duqette."

"I love you too."


End file.
